You mean everything to me
by CrazyDog
Summary: This is set before Aelita is devirtualized, and Jeremie is hard at work trying to write the devirtualization program. He gets frustraded with Aelita and decides to go to Lyoko to apologize, what will happen when he gets there? JxA fluff all the way!
1. Into Lyoko he goes

Author Crazy Dog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, or make any claim to doing so to any of the characters. This is my first and only fic, so I thought I'd try my hand at J/A Fluff…If I get positive reviews, I'll continue the story, if not, just a failed experiment, no biggie!**

**This story takes place during season one, specifically during frontier, it starts off the same way (not taking credit for the opening dialog)…**

It was late at night at Kadic, with a full moon shining in the sky. Jeremie was sitting at his desk in his room hard at work on finding a way to de-virtualize Aelita, who was doing her best to help him from her end on Lyoko inside the deactivated tower in the forest region.

"It's fine up till now. I'll test this part here again," Jeremie said with hope in his voice, his monitor showing all of Aelita's vitals as the virtualization simulation progressed. "COME ON," he shouted with sweat dripping down his face.

Just then, the sound of failure and an accompanying red explanation point let Jeremie know he had failed again.

"I don't believe this! Why does it always happen right then!" Jeremie exclaimed in frustration.

"Aelita, did you deactivate the external sinocuidal modules like I told you to?" Jeremie asked with frustration still in his voice.

"Yes, of course, and I even de-fragmented the internal matrix." Aelita responded sweetly despite Jeremie's frustrated tone.

Jeremie stood up from his chair and turned around putting his back to Aelita who was now looking at him from the computer screen.

"I already did that! The system is bound to screw up if it gets the same data twice! If we keep working against each other, we're never going to succeed, ever!" Jeremie shouted in a mean tone.

Aelita's eyes dropped and she began to frown, looking away on the computer screen, only managing to say "I'm sorry."

Jeremie quickly turned realizing he had hurt the girl he secretly loved. "No Aelita, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should not have gotten so angry."

Aelita cut him off. "It's alright, but I think we should stop for the night. I'll see you tomorrow," she said with obvious hurt in her voice.

Jeremie tried to protest, but Aelita signed off and disappeared from his screen before he could get another word in. He fell to his bed, just as the wind started to howl outside his window. He stood up and looked out at the full moon with tears in his eyes, listening to the wind. He fell onto his bed, thinking out loud, "What have I done?"

The morning did not come quickly enough for Jeremie. He awoke to find it was overcast out; and a little cold. He found this weather very fitting for his current mood. He took a shower and got dressed, not bothering to comb his hair. He sauntered down to the cafeteria for breakfast, where he found his two friends already sitting at a table. He walked over and joined them, moping.

His two friends had already started eating. Odd was on his third plate while Ulrich was nit-picking his eggs.

"Odd, I just don't understand how someone so small can hold that much food", Ulrich mumbled.

"I'm not small, I'm stout!" Odd shouted back, annoyed.

Ulrich, at that point, picked up on Jeremie's obvious bad mood. Jeremie was just sitting there, staring at his food.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Ulrich asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," Jeremie responded in a monotone way.

"I know! Einstein got into a fight with his precious Aelita," Odd laughed

Jeremie began to blush at Odds comment, "How did you know?" Jeremie asked his spiky-haired friend.

"Well, you were perfectly happy yesterday, and we all know the last thing you do before you go to sleep at night is flirt with your darling Aelita, so obviously you must have had a fight," Odd explained, grinning from ear to ear at his explanation.

"Wow Odd, that was a pretty good deduction. I'm impressed," Ulrich stated, amazed that Odd made an intelligent analysis.

Jeremie pushed his plate away and sighed. "So spill it," a voice said from behind him. Yumi put her arm around him from behind and sat next to him, having arrived just in time to hear what Odd had said.

Jeremie was about to speak when Odd abruptly asked, "If you two aren't going to eat those, pass them my way?" Ulrich and Jeremie both flashed him a disgusted look and pushed their plates to him. Odd dug in like he was still famished.

"Alright, so let's hear it Einstein, assuming there are no further interruptions," Ulrich said loudly, looking in Odds direction, who didn't notice he was being talked about.

"I was getting frustrated because the de-virtualization program kept failing at the same spot and I took it out on Aelita. She got upset and logged off . . . I'm sure she's mad at me now," Jeremie said depressingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You two will patch things up. No problem," Yumi explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will blow over. You're probably blowing things out of proportion," Ulrich added.

"Yeah, you two are crazy about each other. I'm sure it can't be that bad," Odd said with food falling out of his mouth.

Jeremie blushed at Odd's comment about his feelings for Aelita. Everyone knew how he felt about her, and knew Aelita felt the same way about Jeremy, but neither of them had worked up the courage to say anything.

"Guys, I need you to help me with something– and be open-minded about it," Jeremie said.

"What?" they all asked.

"I need to go to Lyoko; I need to apologize to her in person," Jeremie said pleadingly.

"Jeremie, I understand how you feel, but that's kind of ludicrous. Only you know how to work the super computer," Yumi stated matter-of-factly.

"Plus, you don't have the experience on Lyoko. What if you get attacked by Xana's monsters?" Ulrich added.

"We will go with him and make sure he gets to her," Odd countered. "He's gotta do what he's gotta do."

"Thanks Odd," Jeremie said, relieved.

"Ok, if this is what you really want, let's all meet at the factory after school," Yumi offered.

The rest of the day went by very slowly for Jeremie. He was extremely nervous about traveling to Lyoko, and even more terrified of the scanners. All through his classes he day-dreamed about what he would say to her when he finally saw her. After the last of their classes, they made their way to the factory and met up once they got there.

Jeremie explained in detail how to work the scanners so Yumi could virtualize him. Yumi seemed pretty optimistic she could follow the procedure.

"Are you ready to go Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," Jeremie groaned

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich took the elevator to the scanner room. Jeremie was more nervous than ever, slowly walking forward.

"Your scanner awaits," Odd announced.

They all stepped into a different chamber; Jeremie took the middle one. Yumi operated the controls just as Jeremie instructed, and the last thing he heard was her voice shouting "Virtualization!"

They all appeared in the forest region, near the tower where Aelita was hiding. Odd and Ulrich landed on their feet; Jeremie fell and landed face down on the ground.

Jeremie appeared exactly as he would on earth, having no virtual form pre-programmed, although he was in 3-D like the others.

"Wow! This is amazing," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but let's get a move on towards the tower, before Xana realizes we're here," Ulrich pointed out.

The other two boys agreed and ran toward the tower. They ran through the forest region; Jeremie kept up with the more experienced warriors.

When they got to the base of the tower, Odd proclaimed to Jeremie. "Well Einstein, your princess awaits you in the tower. Kind of fairy tale-ish, don'cha think?"

"Hurry up and go in. We will stand guard out here," Ulrich commanded boldly.

Jeremie gave them each a long look before looking down at the ground.

"Guys… De-virtualize yourselves. I appreciate your help, but I'm not going back," Jeremie mumbled.

"What?" both Ulrich and Odd yelled. "You're freaking crazy," Odd added.

"You can de-virtualize me tomorrow morning before class. I need to be here until then. You guys go back, I'll be fine."

Odd and Ulrich were stunned. Knowing he couldn't change his friend's mind, Ulrich tossed Jeremie his saber. "You might need a weapon, take this just in case," Ulrich said with a slight smile.

"Yumi, de-virtualize Odd and me. I'll explain everything back on earth," Ulrich told Yumi.

"See you tomorrow Einstein; enjoy your date with Aelita," Odd said while he and Ulrich were being de-virtualized.

Odd and Ulrich explained what Jeremie was doing for Yumi, and although she was concerned for her friend, she thought it was sweet. The three traveled back to Kadic, and Yumi walked back to her house, all of them praying in their minds that Xana would not launch an attack while they were vulnerable like this.

Back at the tower, Jeremie took a deep breath, even though there was no air to breath on Lyoko. He entered the tower, still holding onto Ulrich's saber. When he entered, he saw Aelita lying down, facing the other direction. At the sight of her, he dropped the saber on the ground. Aelita quickly stood up and turned around, poised to run, figuring Xana's monsters found a way to enter the tower.

"JEREMIE!" she exclaimed, very surprised when she saw him standing there.

Jeremie started to choke up. All he could manage to get out was, "Hi, Aelita."

"Jeremie, you came all the way here to see me?" Aelita asked, awestruck.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize about our fight last night. I felt horrible for yelling at you, and I just needed to see you," Jeremie stuttered very badly.

At this point, both would be blushing crimson red if they were on earth, but because they were on Lyoko, they were saved from that embarrassment.

"I thought you were mad at me for messing up and doing the same programming you had already done," Aelita confessed, looking down.

All Jeremie could think about as he looked at the sweet innocent girl was how much he was in love with her, and how badly he wanted to tell her and have her feel the same way.

"Aelita, I could never be mad at you. You are everything to me," Jeremie said, embarrassed.

He immediately looked down at the floor of the tower; he could not believe he let that slip out of his mouth. He would really be blushing on earth now.

Aelita could not have been happier to hear him say something so sweet to her. However, her happiness quickly turned into concern.

"Jeremie, I only wanted to come to earth to be with you; everything else was just an excuse. But I'm just a computer program; I didn't think you would want to be with me," Aelita explained in a soft voice that made Jeremie melt inside.

With courage he didn't know he had, he looked up from the floor and stared into her green eyes from across the room.

"Aelita, I'm completely in love with you. All I want is you. I've loved you since the day you contacted me on my computer. I don't care if you're a computer program or not, if I can't de-virtualize you from Lyoko, I'll stay here with you forever." Jeremie declared to Aelita with all the love for her that he had been bottling up bursting out.

Aelita, looking like she was about to cry (though impossible), felt so much love and happiness wash over her. "Jeremie, I love you too, sooo very much," she exclaimed.

Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other for a second before instinctively running toward each other, meeting up in the middle of the tower. They melted in a deep embrace. Jeremie picked her up and twirled her around in the air for a few seconds before setting her down. They continued to hug for several minutes.

Neither of them wanted to let go of that hug, but finally Jeremie broke it. Aelita looked a little dismayed at this action, until Jeremie took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. After only a second's hesitation, he closed his eyes and put his lips on hers. Not completely understanding, but loving the sensation, she began to kiss him back. They continued this for several minutes, not needing to stop for air. They broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity. Aelita put her head on Jeremie's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers.

"Jeremie, if I would have known this would happen when we got in a fight, I'd have tried to start one a long time ago," Aelita said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I would have too, Aelita," Jeremie responded, equally as happy with her in his arms.

"I love you Aelita," Jeremie whispered to her.

"I love you more Jeremie," Aelita whispered back.

Just then, they began hearing very loud pulsations from outside the tower. Aelita gripped Jeremie tighter as a horrified look ran across her face. Jeremie began to hold her tighter, trying to hide the concerned look on his face.

"It's going to be alright Aelita," Jeremie said in a shaky voice.

The pulsations started to get louder; Xana had just launched an attack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for the first chapter and my first attempt at fan fiction! It was a lot of fun guys, and I would love nothing more then to continue this story, but that all depends on you and getting some reviews telling me to go on! If not, it's been fun!


	2. A stunning turn

**I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but the ones I did seemed to be positive….So, if anyone wants me to continue past this, I'd like to see 15 reviews, if I do, I'll have it up the following week….. **

**Thanks to divinedragon7 and lyokowriter for the support! Also, special thanks to amorveritas for beta testing for me, he is amazing, make sure to check out his works! Now onto the story…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie and Aelita stood in each others embrace. They could hear the pulsations becoming louder. Jeremie silently cursed himself. This was his fault for not listening to the others, and now the world was in danger and he had no way to contact Odd, Ulrich, or Yumi. Aelita looked up from Jeremie's chest…

"Jeremie, I need to deactivate that tower. There's no way to tell what harm Xana could be causing in your world right now," Aelita cried, her green eyes looking like they were going to fill with tears.

"You can't; I can't risk losing you. We can wait until the others come back tomorrow morning," Jeremie responded.

Aelita broke their embrace completely and stood back slightly. "Jeremie, we can't do that. Your world is in danger now; who knows how many could die between now and tomorrow morning. I don't want people to die to save a computer program," she murmured, looking away from the boy she loved.

Jeremie thought for a minute and realized that she was right. "I'm sorry Aelita. I guess your right, but don't talk about yourself that way. I love you just the way you are." The pink Lyoko warrior could not help but smile at his sweetness. Jeremie walked over to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips for just a moment. "We will do this together my love," he declared with bravery. He tried his best to sound brave, but Jeremie was extremely scared inside.

Jeremie turned toward Ulrich's saber (which was lying on the ground) as Aelita jumped into his arms, taking him by surprise. She planted her lips firmly on his while he supported her as best he could. They kissed passionately until Jeremie had to set her down.

"Wow, what was that for?" Jeremie asked dazed.

"For luck," Aelita responded simply.

"Can I ask you something Jeremie?" Aelita asked nervously.

"Anything you want princess," Jeremie responded as sweetly as possible.

Aelita looked down, "Did you mean what you said about staying with me here if I can't be de-virtualized." Aelita managed to get the question out, but barely.

Jeremie thought for a minute. He had said that in the spur of the moment, feeling so much love for Aelita, but was he really ready to do such a thing? What would his family and friends think? He quickly came to a decision, however. He took Aelita's hand in his and covered it with his other hand. "Of course I will, I don't want to be with out my girlfriend, if you will be mine, that is," he said, avoiding blushing only due to being on Lyoko.

Aelita was overcome with joy and tackled Jeremie to the floor of the tower.

"Of course I will be silly. I love you." Aelita replied happily.

"I love you too princess," Jeremie smiled.

He quickly rolled over so she was underneath of him, and pressed his lips against hers fiercely. Aelita pressed her lips back with equal force, wrapping her arms around his neck, both of them in pure bliss. Suddenly, they were snapped out of their trance by another pulsation, this one even bigger.

Aelita and Jeremie both snapped out of their trance and stood up. Jeremie walked over and picked up Ulrich's sword, very unsure of himself. He turned to Aelita, "Let's go…" and with that he took her by the hand and they hurried out of the tower.

The pulsations seemed to be coming from the polar region. Jeremie let go of Aelita's hand and tightly grasped his saber, letting Aelita lead the way. They ran through the forest region without seeing any monsters, and after 10 minutes of running, they entered the polar region. They found an ice berg to hide behind, and saw the tower about 500 feet away. Two hornets flew around the top of the tower.

"This doesn't look too bad. There's only two monsters Jeremie; we can handle that easy," Aelita winked.

"What's your plan?" Jeremie asked nervously.

"I'll create a clone, and when they come to attack it, I'll head for the tower. You follow and be my protector," she smiled.

With his sword clenched in hand, Jeremy replied, "Ok Aelita, I'm ready."

With that, Aelita created a clone 50 feet from the tower. The hornets immediately went for the clone. Aelita ran straight for the tower, and Jeremie followed closely behind her. The hornets made quick work of the clone and doubled back on the two warriors. They began shooting laser blasts at Aelita, but Jeremie jumped in the way and took two hits. Aelita turned in horror to help Jeremie, but he waved her on. "I'm alright, get to the tower!" he shouted. Aelita turned away, scared, and continued for the tower.

The hornets came around for another pass on Jeremie and fired their lasers. He closed his eyes and swung the saber into the path of the blasts. One reflected back and hit a hornet. The remaining hornet fired again, this time nailing Jeremie in the back, knocking him down. Jeremie swung at the hornet haphazardly, and actually managed to hit and destroy it just as Aelita entered the tower. Jeremie smiled as he saw her enter the tower. Aelita floated to the second platform and entered the Lyoko code, but no return to the past was activated.

Aelita stepped out of the tower and ran to help Jeremie up, and hugged him forcefully.

"We did it! It's over. Wait till the others here about this," Jeremie glowed.

"You were amazing, my boyfriend," Aelita smiled back.

Jeremie then leaned in to kiss Aelita, who was more then ready to respond, when they were both interrupted by the rumbling ground. Ten mega tanks rolled through the glacier and surrounded the warriors. Then eight blocks came in from over a ridge on the south side of the tower followed by a squadron of five hornets.

"Oh my God," Jeremie stuttered, raising his sword and trying to stand in front of Aelita to protect her. Aelita shivered and clinged to Jeremie. "I want you to know I love you Jeremie," Aelita whispered, knowing this was the end. "I love you too, and I'm sorry," was Jeremie's only response. They both closed their eyes– Jeremie about to be de-virtualized; Aelita about to die. But the monsters did not fire. They both opened their eyes, and saw a dark cloud loom over their heads. A voice began to emanate from the cloud.

"Well, I never expected to find you in Lyoko, Jeremie," a powerful, inhuman voice shot from the cloud.

"Xana,." Jeremie smirked. Aelita quivered at the voice and hugged Jeremie tighter.

"Did you really think you deactivated that tower for any other reason then that I let you?" bellowed Xana.

Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other confused. "But why Xana? It makes no sense!" Jeremie retorted.

"I don't plan on staying here any longer. You have given me the perfect opportunity to leave in humanoid form!" Xana exclaimed. Jeremie and Aelita gasped in terror. The sky started to turn different shades of green, pulsating back and forth.

"When my De-virtualization beam hits you Jeremie, your consciousness will be vaporized and I will travel to earth in your body permanently. I needed a human from your world to make the transfer complete!" Xana laughed.

The sky started to get even darker, as the green pulsations intensified. Jeremie could not believe it was going to end like this. A massive beam of green energy shot from the sky directly into Jeremie's path. Before he could react or even know what was happening, he was shoved out of the way of the beam. Aelita had pushed him out of the way, getting trapped in the beam herself.

"Aelita, nooooo!" Jeremie shouted.

"AHHH!" Aelita screamed before being de-virtualized.

Jeremie dropped to his knees dumbfounded. She was gone, just like that.

"NOO! Not her. That was not meant for her!" Xana screeched.

With that, the clouds dissipated and Xana seemed to disappear. All of the mega tanks, blocks, and hornets opened fire at once instantly de-virtualizing Jeremie. He instantly fell out of his scanner, totally dazed. He started to cry, slamming his fist into the scanner door, bloodying his knuckles; his heart broken over getting Aelita deleted. But then he noticed the scanner to the right steaming. He ran over and opened the door. Aelita layed there unconscious in a black skirt and red shirt.

"Oh my God, Aelita, it's really you!" Jeremie exclaimed flinging tears on her.

He quickly scooped her out of the scanner and checked her pulse. She was alive and breathing! He started to shake her slightly, causing her to wake up and open her eyes.

"Je… Je… Jeremie… Where am I? What happened?" Aelita asked very confused and disoriented.

"You're in the real world with me," he said, beginning to blush. "Xana's beam, it de-virtualized you, and he couldn't follow because you're from Lyoko," Jeremie theorized soothingly.

"We won Jeremie, and now we can be together in your world," Aelita smiled faintly, still very tired. Jeremie began to blush a little harder, completely speechless.

Jeremie held Aelita in his lap until she began to regain her composure. "Let's quickly shut down the super computer while we can," Jeremie asked, taking her hand. Aelita nodded in agreement. He held her hand all the way to the super computer room, and together they pushed the lever down.

At that exact moment however, Aelita fainted to the ground. Horrified, Jeremie quickly turned the super computer switch back on, and Aelita woke up. He quickly picked her up into a hug.

"I don't understand Jeremie. I'm so sorry," she began to tear up.

"Shhh, its alright. Xana must have transferred part of himself into you during the de-virtualization, so you're connected to him and that's why we can't deactivate the super computer. I could not be happier." Jeremie explained.

"I don't understand. Why Jeremie?" Aelita asked still crying.

Jeremie hugged her tightly then wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her passionately for a moment before pulling away to explain. "If it weren't for him, you would still be on Lyoko, and not here with me now." Aelita began to smile and blush, but wasted no time in kissing Jeremie back. They stayed in that position lips touching for over a minute, but pulled away gasping for air.

"So I see breathing is going to put a time limit on that then," she joked.

"We just need more practice," Jeremie replied smiling.

"I think I wouldn't mind some extra practice," she grinned.

They were about to begin another session when Jeremie's watch beeped. He looked down to see the time.

"Wow, it's 2:00 a.m.," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Is that late?" Aelita asked innocently.

"Yeah, I should probably take you to Yumi's. If you go to Kadic you're sure to get caught," he explained.

With that Aelita grabbed hold of Jeremie, tightly burying her cheek on his chest. "No Jeremie, please don't leave me, not tonight, please," was Aelita's response. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes with an innocent look of fear and hope. At this, Jeremie couldn't do much but agree.

"Alright, we will sneak into my room back at the dorms, but we have to be really careful; it's late and everyone is asleep," he explained. Aelita grinned from ear to ear and hugged Jeremie.

They exited the factory and began moving towards the dorms. Aelita stayed close by Jeremie the whole time, slightly fearful of this new world. She marveled at how everything was shut down and it was so dark out. She had studied much of how earth was in Lyoko, but this was all new to her. She began to shiver and they stopped briefly.

"I don't like this Jeremie, I'm… I don't know," she told him holding her arms across her chest.

"You're cold Aelita. Here, let me help," he smiled. Jeremie put his arms around Aelita and brought her in close to his body, both of them blushing slightly. He rubbed her back and shoulders, and began rubbing her arms warming her up.

"How does that feel now princess?" he asked sweetly.

"Much better, the cold is not so bad. I hope it's like this back at your room," she turned slightly, blushing deeply.

"Uh, well, we don't have heating, erm, um," Jeremie managed to spit out blushing even worse then she was. "Come on, let's hurry to the dorms," he said, taking her hand and breaking into a run. Aelita marveled at all the scenery, but was happier to just finally be with Jeremie. They made it to the school and ran across the soccer field. Jeremie stopped when Aelita noticed the nearly full moon.

"It's so beautiful, Jeremie," Aelita gasped.

"Yeah it is, but it's got nothing on you, not even close," Jeremie replied smiling. Aelita began blushing again and smiled at him with her beautiful green eyes.

Just then the wind picked up and Jeremie smothered Aelita in a hug to keep her warm as she wrapped her arms around his waist in the middle of the soccer field. "Let's hurry and go," Jeremie whispered, to which Aelita nodded.

They managed to sneak into the dorm undetected. Walking very silently up to Jeremie's room, they went in. Luckily, Jim was actually sleeping tonight. Jeremie did not turn the light on so as to not arouse suspicion. He walked over and checked on Lyoko from his computer as an excuse because he was extremely nervous having Aelita there. The bright moonlight gleamed in through the window giving Aelita enough room to look around Jeremie's room. She smiled when she saw the picture of Einstein; it was weird seeing his room from earth. Aelita yawned.

"I don't feel so well Jeremie," Aelita murmured.

"Your just tired Aelita. You need to get some sleep," Jeremie stuttered.

Aelita had read about sleep, this losing consciousness, and she was not crazy about the idea. Jeremie walked over and took her by the hand and brought her over to his bed. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have to finish up scanning Lyoko. You lie down and try to get some sleep," Jeremie said a little uneasily before returning to his computer.

Aelita layed down and felt very uncomfortable. She was not used to these cloths she was wearing. She had read about modesty when studying earth, but decided since she and Jeremie were in love, it would be ok if she took off a few articles of clothing. She dropped her skirt and took off her top and tossed them onto the floor. She now laid on his bed with nothing but pink panties and a pink bra, and a bright red blush covering her face. She stared at Jeremie, who was getting very sexually aroused at the sight of this.

"Does this bother you Jeremie?" she asked innocently.

"No, no, of course not, erm em," he mumbled, not believing how ungodly beautiful she was. He wanted to get in bed with her so much but felt uneasy doing so, not wanting to take advantage of her innocence.

"Jeremie," she whispered, "I'm afraid to fall asleep, please come and hold me…"

That was all the convincing Jeremie needed.

"Of course I will my love, he replied sweetly," soothing Aelita's worries.

He began to head for the bed. "Won't you be uncomfortable in those cloths just like I was," she asked, grinning slightly.

"Um…yeah, I guess your right." he mumbled turning so red he looked purple.

With that, he dropped his shirt and pants, and now was just wearing boxers that held a very noticeable bulge in his pants, which he hoped Aelita would not notice. She smiled and waved him over. Jeremie walked over and pulled the covers out from under her gaining a yelp of surprise from Aelita. He got into bed and pulled Aelita in close to him before pulling the covers up around them. Jeremie cuddled Aelita very closely and used his hand holding her backside to massage up and down her back. Both of them were in disbelief at how good this felt.

Jeremie leaned down and met Aelita's lips with his, pressing firmly. She happily kissed back forcefully, and this time their tongues mingled for the duration of the kiss. They kept this up for a while, stopping for air when either needed to.

"I love you, Aelita. I am so happy you are here with me now, more than you'll ever know," Jeremie confessed.

"I love you too, Jeremie. This is everything I had hoped for and more," she replied.

Aelita nuzzled into Jeremie, putting her head on his chest. She found she fit perfectly in his arms. They both quickly fell asleep in each others embrace, all of their worry's about Xana, getting Aelita an identity, or anything else being put aside for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile……………..

"Hahaaaa! Take that; I beat you!" Ulrich declared proudly.

"That was a lucky move!" Odd smirked.

"Wow, it's almost 3:30 a.m.; we need to get to sleep, we have class tomorrow," Ulrich realized looking at the clock.

Ulrich and Odd had been up all night playing ultimate Tetris, losing track of time.

"Alright, I'm just going to check my e-mail quick," Odd yawned walking over to Ulrich's computer.

"Hey Ulrich, Einstein went un-idle on instant messenger. He must have come back from Lyoko!"

"That's impossible Odd. There is no way he would have come back; it just doesn't make sense," Ulrich said perplexed.

"Maybe Aelita wouldn't make up with him and he decided to commit virtual suicide with your saber," Odd joked.

"Nice Odd," Ulrich said sarcastically. "Let's go to his room and check to make sure he's ok."

Odd agreed and they both cautiously walked down to Jeremie's room. They arrived at his door without waking anyone.

"Should I knock?" Odd asked.

"No. You will wake up Jim, just open the door. We need to see if Jeremie is alright," Ulrich whispered.

Odd opened the door and peered in. His jaw nearly smashed into the floor. He saw Jeremie and Aelita, now in our world, sleeping soundly in each others arms, with huge smiles of contentment and love on their faces. Then his eyes traveled to the two sets of clothing strewn on the floor. He locked Jeremie's door from the inside and quickly pulled it shut. Odd had a dumfounded look on his face.

"What is it Odd? Is Jeremie alright?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Um, I think he's doing a little better than 'alright,'" Odd said, still in astonishment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until next time! Please review so I can update faster 


End file.
